A Changed Past
by AlexaGeorge
Summary: The bomb exploded, time was changed, and nobody remembers anything. But is the truth somewhere in the back of their minds. Will they be able to remember it? Will two people, both knowing what it's like to die, be able to remember each other?
1. Charlie

**So, I've been reading all of the post-finale stories up here and decided I wanted to write my own. But I also decided that I wanted to do it mainly on Charlie and Claire instead. I will bring in most of the other characters in later chapter, but for now it's strictly PB&J! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or any of it's characters. If I had, Charlie would not be dead, Miles would get more screentime, and Claire would not have disappeared. And if these did happen, Charlie would have come back for the 5th season.**

As Charlie waited for the plane to land, he thought about what he would tell the band. He had counted on Liam to come back! How could his brother do this to him.

Charlie had thought about what his brother had said. At the time, the thought of staying with Liam and going to rehab had been cast off immediately. But now he was starting to think it was a pretty good idea. Then it hit him. He didn't need to take a hit. For the first time in so many years, he felt fine.

He was wondering about this when he realized that the plane was unloading. He got up and headed toward the front to get his guitar. He suddenly felt the urge to play it, as if he hadn't played it in years. But that couldn't be right. He'd just played it yesterday. He shook off the feeling and started toward the exit. As he got closer a man suddenly ran into him.

"Watch it, Chuckie." the southern man said pushing past him. Charlie shook his head. That was just like Sawyer.

'_Wait, what? Who's Sawyer?'_ he thought, confused about where that thought had come from. He shrugged it off and exited the plane. He searched the crowd and saw Roderik and Carson standing waiting for him. He made his way over to them.

"Hey, Charlie, where's Liam?" Carson asked. Charlie shook his head.

"He wouldn't come." Charlie answered.

"What!?" Roderik shouted. A few people turned to look at them.

"Calm down, Rod. We'll just have to try again, right Charlie." Carson told his friend looking at their bassist. Charlie shook his head.

"No, maybe we should just leave him alone for now." Rod and Carson stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you okay, Charlie? You didn't take too many hits at once, did you?" Carson asked. Charlie shook his head. He wasn't sure where that had come from either.

"Maybe we should just let him stay with his family. We can try to get another singer." he told them. What? Since when did he care about his brother's family?

Roderik glared at him. "What's wrong with you Charlie? This isn't like you at all." Charlie sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." he answered truthfully. Carson and Roderik shook their heads.

"We're gonna go now. See you later, Charlie." Carson said and he and Roderik walked off. Charlie stood there for a minute, then realized that they were his ride.

"Hey, guys, wait!" he yelled but he had lost them in the crowd. He sighed and he went to go find a taxi. In front of him a pregnant woman tripped and he rushed to catch her before she fell.

"Thanks." she said pushing her blonde hair out of her face. Charlie stared at her for a minute. He felt something like recognition, but not quite. It was something he couldn't explain. The pregnant girl stared at him for a minute too, but then they both snapped out of it.

"Um, sorry, I have to go." the pregnant girl said, taking her bag from Charlie. He hadn't even realized he'd picked it up. Charlie nodded and decided it was time for him to go too. He needed to find Roderik and Carson, or he'd be forced to take a taxi. He turned away to look through the crowd, never realizing that the girl was still staring at him.

**So did you like it? Please review!!**


	2. Claire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or any of it's characters. If I had, Charlie would not be dead, Miles would get more screentime, and Claire would not have disappeared. And if these did happen, Charlie would have come back for the 5th season.**

Claire sat in the plane seat trying not to bored in the last few minutes of her flight. A few rows behind her she could hear two people arguing. A blonde girl and what seemed to be her boyfriend or brother. It reminded her too much of Thomas and she tried to block them out.

She felt her baby kick and smiled imagining holding it and caring for it. Wait, what? She was giving it up for adoption! She couldn't think like that! She tried to shake the thought out of her head, but she kept seeing herself caring for her baby and washing him and rocking him to sleep. And she realized how happy it made her.

_'No, I can't think like this, I'm giving him away once he's born. Him? How do I know it's a boy?' _she pondered this until the plane landed and she struggled to stand up. A tall man with dark hair helped her and gave her a smile. She smiled back.

As she struggled down the aisle she felt people staring at her. She turned to look at the blonde girl and her boyfriend/brother who had stopped arguing long enough to stare at her. They both looked away as soon as she looked up, and Claire could feel her cheeks burning. It was her own fault though, for getting on a plane 8 months pregnant. She looked down and rubbed her swollen belly smiling.

While she was waiting for her bags, the tall man who had helped her came up. "Should you really be traveling this late in your pregnancy?" he asked her.

"Oh, well, my doctor said it was fine." she lied. He nodded unconvinced. Claire had the strangest feeling that she'd told him this before.

"My name is Jack Shepherd, I'm a doctor." he told her.

"Oh, I'm Claire." Claire said shaking his hand. Jack smiled.

"Those are my bags, I should be going now. If you ever need any help with your baby, just come see me." he said smiling and giving her his card. She nodded and took it, not bothering to mention that she was giving him away.

As she walked through the airport she tripped and started to fall. She felt an arm grab her and pull her back up.

"Thanks." she said pushing her hair out of her face. She turned to look at the man who caught her. He was about 25 years old and had dirty blonde hair, and looked like a typical wnna be rockstar. But the thing she noticed most about him was his eyes. Those piercing blue eyes. She stared into them and felt something that she couldn't explain. Longing, maybe?

She suddenly snapped out of it and realized that he had been staring at her too.

"Um, sorry, I have to go." she said quietly taking her bag from him. He nodded and turned around to go on his way. Claire watched him leave and felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She felt as if he'd done this before. But how could that be? She'd just met the man! She tried to shake off the feeling and went to catch a taxi.

**Please review!**


End file.
